Isabella Marie Hale
by shopluvva33
Summary: Bella, jasper and rosalies gorgeous cousin from Texas, moves to forks and meets their friend, edward the nerd. Bella is OOC and so is Edward. Love story. E/B Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been thinking of this plot for awhile now and I hope you guys enjoy it. It will be varying POVs and Bella's appearance and attitude will be different then in the Twilight Books, due to her being Rosalie and Jaspers cousin. Edward is a nerd. YAY!**

Introduction- 3rd peson

The friends all sat in the room, talking about the person moving to Forks. Those friends consisted of the beautiful Rosalie Hale, and her twin brother Jasper who handsome too. Rosalie and Jasper's baby blue eyes and blond locks made everyone melt. It also consisted of the 6'8 Emmet McCarty, who was at teddy bear inside with his chocolate locks and warm brown eyes, also the boyfriend of Rosalie. Alice Cullen was a ball of energetic fun, with spiky black hair and shocking green eyes, girlfriend of Jasper.

Then there was the single one of the friends. Edward Cullen. Twin brother of Alice Cullen. Edward was shy, smart, and nervous, which did not draw any of the ladies attention. He was attractive thought with his messy brown hair and gentle green eyes. But you couldn't see those green eyes very well behind his glasses. You see, this group was the most popular at Forks High, the school they went too. But Edward was only popular because he hung out with them. Being Alice's brother, he was in the group. The all dressed nicely though, being from wealthy families. But no girls paid attention to Edward. Not like he cared. He didn't like them, they were all fake and just wanted guys for sex. Edward hadn't even kissed a girl before. You probably are wondering how all these friends met?

The Cullen's, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice, had always lived in Forks. But when the McCarty's moved to town, Elizabeth, Mark, and Emmet, Edward and Alice had befriended Emmet right away. They went through everything together. Then at the age of 12, Rosalie, Jasper, and their parents, moved to town from Texas, bringing along with them their accents. Jasper and Alice instantly liked each other and had been together since this day. But Rose and Emmet were a little more difficult. They played around at first then got serious ad got together, leaving Edward the loner.

They always tried to include Edward because they knew he felt left out, but still everything was different. They were still a family though, their parents being close and them being closer.

So since they were a family, Rosalie and Jasper felt the need to tell their friends about who was coming.

Chapter 1-Jasper POV

The gang was just sitting around in Emmet's house. That was our usual hangout since his parents were usually out of town. Rose and I were practically vibrating with excitement with the news we were going to tell them. But Rose was also a little mad and jealous. I'll explain later. Alice sat in my lap in the rocking chair while Edward, Rose, and Emmet sat on the couch.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Alice practically screeched!

"Our cousin Bella is moving to Forks." Rose said, ever blunt. There was excitement and also a little bit of jealousy in her voice. This was because Bella far outshined Rosalie in beauty. And people also liked her a lot. She had a great personality, something Rose didn't have, and everyone wanted to be her. Rose was beautiful of course, but had nothing on Bella. Of course, Alice was better then both, but that isn't the subject at hand. **(AN: Alice isn't really prettier, this is just Jaspers opinion. And you might think I am going overboard with the looks, but it is a big part of the story.) **Bella was about 5'6, with long legs, perfectly thin, but also huge curves. It ran in the Hale family, huge hips and boobs. She also had nice plump lips and a soft caring face. Her hair was what also stunned many people. It was a perfect strawberry blonde, totally natural, with the perfect amount of red and gold. It was thick and straight to her mid back. Now, most people did a double take when they see her eyes. Gold. Her eyes are golden color. Almost a light butterscotch. It is one of the most rare eye colors so it draws even more attention to her. She had thick black lashes that framed her eyes making them pop, not needing eyeliner or mascara. She had perfect tanned skin without a freckle or a blemish. She had a cute button nose, and plump pouty lips.

None of our friends had meet Bella before because every time we visited them in Texas instead of them coming here, where we used to live together until we moved here at 12. Bella's parents, and my aunt and uncle, Peter and Charlotte, decided that they wanted to move here so our family could reunite and they wanted to move to smaller town. Our parents, Ashley and John, were thrilled and couldn't be more excited. Bella had always been more of a sister to Rose and I then a cousin. We were so close and worked so well together. Like peanut butter and jelly. Especially since Bella was an only child we had always been close.

Now back to where Rose bluntly stated our cousins arrival.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!! I am soooo excciittteeedddd ttttooooo mmmeeeeetttttt heeerrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screeched. Oh, how I loved her. We had told our friends about Bella before and how we loved her, so they were excited to meet her.

"Cool. I getta meet the family, babe" Emmet growled into my sisters neck. Usually a brother would be protective of something like that, but Rose was just addicted to sex as he was. Oh, well…

Edward just sat there and smiled, happy for Rose and I. He doesn't talk to much. I think he always feels like we don't really want to hangout with him because he is smart and nerdy, and because no girls like him and he wears glasses, but that's not true. We do. But I can tell he feels left out being the only one single in our close group and maybe Bella coming will make him feel less left out, unless she gets a boyfriend. She could get with Edward? Nah, wont happen. Edward doesn't date. He is just weird like that. He would rather mope, read and listen to classical music all day. The stuff is crap. I love me some county though.

I could tell Bella would love our friends though, and they would love her back. Alice could shop, with Bella likes, with her and they also can be perky and fun-loving. Emmet loves video games and sports and playing around which Bella would love to participate in. Edward…I wasn't sure. They both played the piano, there's something.

"Yeah, so they are moving in tomorrow. We wanted to surprise you guys but decided to just tell you today. Since today is Saturday, they are starting school on Moday, the day after they move here." I said excitedly.

Bella and Rose were close, but I was closer to her. We both loved the Civil war and history. We used to study it together and read books on it. I was so glad we were gunna get our Bella back. Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY. I EXPECT IT TO BE PRETTY LONG BECAUSE I HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR IT.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**B-POV**

I sat on the plane to Forks, Washington, looking out over the green forests. We were in first class (of course) and my parents sat beside me. I was sitting next to some old guy that kept flirting with me. Nothing new there. uggh..

As much as I loved my looks, they were as much a curse as a blessing.

Most guys just wanted me for sex or to be cool around their friends. In Texas, all the guys tried to get with me, and I am sure it would be the same in Forks, but I never felt anything for them. Until I met him. Caleb.

_Caleb…_

Oh how I missed him. I had to leave him in order to move to forks. We had been dating for 2 years, starting at 15, and I loved him so much. But I think in the long run it will be a good choice.

I shivered as I thought about the last time I saw him. The time I told him I was leaving.

_FLASHBACK:_

Caleb had just snuck into my bedroom window in the middle of the night. We did this all the time. He would come up and we would spend the night together.

"Hey, my bella" he said lovingly walking over to where I was lying in bed.

My heart constricted when I saw him. I could see the love in his eyes when he looked at me. I was going to hurt him so much.

"Caleb, we need to talk about something." I said in an emotionless voice.

First he looked scared, then hurt, then excited. Huh?

"Bella, are you pregnant?" He asked in the happiest voice I have ever heard.

WHAT??????????????????????????????

I knew there was a possibility I could be. We had sex many times before but this wansnt the news I was going to give him. I wasn't pregnant anyways.

And why would he be happy if I was? We were 17. I wasn't ready to start a family and I don't even know if I wanted to spend my life with him.

Before I could start asking any questions he interrupted me.

"Oh, Bella. If you are, I will be by your side the whole time. You don't know how happy this makes me. We are going to have the most beautiful child, Bella. And when we are 18 I will make sure you are my wife so we can start a family together."

I froze. Shock. Confusion. All emotions running through me.

I didn't know that he felt that strong for me. He wanted to marry me? Have children with me? I wasn't even sure if I wanted to.

And I knew I couldn't anyways…I was leaving.

"No, No! I am not pregnant." I said in anger.

"Oh…" He got a hurt look on his face and looked like his plan was foiled.

OH….MY…GAWD!!!!

I knew what he was doing. He was hoping I was pregnant so he could trap me into being his wife. That's why that is the first thing that crossed his mind.

"The only reason you want me to be pregnant is so you can trap me into being your wife isn't it?" I asked in a mad voice. This was ridiculous.

He looked shocked…and impressed. I could tell I got the answer right. He was.

"I love you, Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't know how happy you make me. I just thought that having a child would guarantee that you stay mine. I want you by my side forever. And besides, I would love to have a family with you." he said. I could tell everything was coming from the bottom of his heart.

Oh.. Boy..I just had to say it…

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving." I said in pain.

He understood right away. I always told him how I might move to Forks with my family to be nearer to my cousins.

Giving me one last pained look, tears streaming down his face, he jumped out of the window.

Gone.

Forever.

I collapsed on the floor sobbing and fell asleep that way.

_PRESENT TIME:_

That was only a couple of days ago. I chose to tell him only then because I was a freaking selfish, bitch who wanted every last second I could to be with him.

I am such a great person…I noted sarcastically…

I looked back at my parents and smiled. They were so great.

They supported every decision of mine and always had my back. All of my friends always hit on them though. Couldn't blame them.

They were very young. They had me when they were 18, same thing with Jasper and Rosalie, since our dads our twins, but were still great.

My mom is what added the strawberry to my blonde hair. She had fire red hair and bright blue eyes. She had the same pouty lips as I, and my button nose. She was tall and slender, not too many curves, god knows I got mine from dad's side of the family.

The Hale's.

My dad is what gave me my blonde locks to my strawberry blonde hair. He has short, crisp blonde curls and piercing blue eyes. That is what most people in the Hale family have, blonde hair and blue eyes. I was dirrerent.

I had gold eyes.

No one really knew where they came from. None of my relatives had them and just said it was a miracle. They always called me a miracle child.

Currently, my parents were sharing headphones to an iPod and listening to music while looking lovingly into each others eyes.

I am also very lucky in that aspect. My parents were so in love.

"_I hope you had a good flight today with United Airlines, we will be landing in 10 minutes. Thank you and come again."_

The annoying voice cut off and I sighed in relief. I could get off this planes and to my cousins.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Asked the oblivious old guy next to me.

"No way in hell!" I answered rude and bluntly. Rose and I had that in common.

Although I was nicer, when I was pestered I could be a real bitch. Ahh… Rosalie would be soo proud.

The plane landed then and came to a stop at the gate. Everyone stood up and since we were first class we got to get off first. I hurried ahead of my parents, trying to escape the old guy, and succeeded.

They caught up to me and we walked down to the baggage claim where our cousins waited. Aunt Ashley and Uncle John were out of town.

We would be moving into the Hale house with them.

My parents wanted to get our own house but they persisted and now we are moving into their huge house.

It has like 10 bedrooms anyways so it would be big enough for all 9 of us, 4 of which who share rooms.

As soon as I saw them, I smiled.

Rosalie stood there looking as pretty as ever, I knew she was jealous of me though, with Jasper by her side. They looked like they did last year when they visited me in Texas, but I still couldn't believe they were here.

"Hey, guys!!!" I called out excitedly to them.

They came running up to me and my parents and hugged all of us. We all said our 'hi's' and 'I miss yous' so we started heading out to the car. We didn't have any luggage with us because that was being sent over later today.

We had to pay a lot to have it come that quick, but hey, I needed stuff for the first day of school tomorrow.

When we settled into the spacious SUV, Jasper told me the one line that changed my life forever.

"We are going to introduce you to our friends later today"


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is going to have Bella and Edward point of views! Enjoy!**_

Edward Pov

I sat, bored and lonely, while Emmet played video games. They had of course invited me to play with them, but I of course said no.

Like always.

It isn't like I purposely try to shut them out, it's just that sometimes I feel that they would be better off without me. They wouldn't have people making side comment about 'the populars and dorkward'.

That was seriously what they called me.

Dorkward.

Alice was just sitting in the seat next to mine and reading a magazine.

Those loving looks the couples always shared got to me too. I hated how they always gave me sympathetic glances and looked at me as if I was about to bust up into tears.

I didn't care. I didn't! Ok, maybe I did. But I wasn't even slightly attracted to any girl at all. When I told the guys this, they asked me if I was gay. They didn't have anything against gay people they were just curious.

I obviously told them no because I am most definitely not gay. I just don't like any girls. Alice is my sister, Rosalie is a stuck-up bitch and taken, and all the other are just girls who wear too much make-up and too short of skirts.

My twin, Alice, and Rose are probably the only girls with class at our school. All the others are clones with orange caked faces and bleach blonde hair.

Their main leaders are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Smith. They are complete bitches who take time out of there 'lovely' schedule everyday, which consisted of fucking guys, to remind me how much of a loser I am.

Right now we were hanging out at Emmet's house and waiting for Rose and Jasper to come over with their cousin Bella that came in earlier today.

I was actually excited to meet her. It would be someone in this group that wasn't with someone, yet, and I could sympathize with that.

But from what I have heard about her, guys will be all over her in no time.

Rosalie was obviously already sending out jealousy signals, she of course wanted the spotlight on her, but I could see the pure joy and excitement of having her cousin back too.

As conceited and spoiled as Rosalie might seem, I knew she was really just a kind girl at heart. You just had to dig deep inside, really, really, really, really, really…really deep inside and find that kind heart. She just put up a bitchy shield sometimes because she didn't trust people very, no reason specifically.

Right then, I heard a knock on the door. Ah, think of the devil and she shall appear.

Bella Pov

As soon as we pull up the driveway to the Hale house, I knew I was home.

Home in Texas felt like this too, but not right away, not with this strong of a pull. I felt like I was meant to be in this town and for some reason I felt like I was going to fill a big, missing part of me today.

Or maybe I am just crazy. Probably.

Unlike the Texas house, this one was red brick and 3 story instead of the 2-story wooden house on the huge field. I liked it.

It was also in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees and I could hear a river bubbling a couple yards away.

We got out of the car right away and I went upstairs to my new room. It just had the basic wood floors, purple walls, a bathroom, closet, balcony, and a bed. The rest of the furniture and personal items was coming later today.

Rose leant me some clothes because right now we were going to her boyfriend Emmet's house. I was so excited to meet the boy who captured my sisters heart.

I know we are not sisters but we might as well be with how close we are.

I threw on the white skinny jeans and red v-neck sweater. The outfit made my curves look nice and shaped my body nicely. The red sweater also brought out my hair. She gave me some black stilettos and we were ready to go.

Jasper was already waiting in the car when we came out. Rose let me ride in the front seat with him while she sat in the back.

She looked great in a back sweater dress that came down to her knees and leather heeled boots.

We drove a couple of minutes and then pulled up to a stop in front of a house. It took only this long because Forks was so small and everything was so close.

Normally in Texas I would have to drive hours to get somewhere or visit a friend.

The mailbox out front said "McCarty's" and there was a wrap around driveway. It was a little white house with blue shutters and a picket fence. How Cliché.

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the sight and Jasper looked over at me and gave me a look that said "Yeah, I know."

We all exited the car gracefully and walked up the couple steps to the door. We knocked a couple times before a big bear of a man answered the door.

He was very handsome.

He looked to be about 6'8, very tall, but not in a freaky way, and very muscled. Definitely a football player type. But who am I too judge?

He had short curly brown hair and warm brown eyes framed with black lashes. A huge grin took over his whole face, pointing out his cute boyish dimples. I couldn't help but smile back.

It was contagious.

"Hey, you must be Bella. I'm Emmet, I am Rose's man!" He boomed out in a loud voice before setting me down.

Most people would be intimidated by him but I just saw him as a big teddy bear. I could just imagine him doing sweet things for Rose and making sure she got treated like a princess.

I couldn't help but be impressed by how he said "Rose's man" instead of "Rose is my girl". I didn't like it sometimes how guys got possessive but I liked how he made it sound like he was all Rosalie's.

And I wasn't surprised at all that this was Rosalie's boyfriend. Big and friendly had always been her type.

"Hey, Emmy-Bear" I said looking up at him. I could tell already that this nickname I named him would stick forever. His eyes shined when I called him that and he squealed and turned to Rose.

"Did you hear that Rose, I got a nickname!!!" He exclaimed happily. They stated kissing and I looked away towards Jasper who was greeting a short girl.

She ran up to me and kissed my cheek and in a cheery voice said,

"OMG, you are Bella! You're gorgeous! Let's got shopping! We are going to be best friends and sisters forever!!"

Oh wow. This sounded like actual fun though.

I looked toward Jasper and he walked up and put his arm around the pizie-like girls waist and said,

"Bell, I would like you to meet my love, Alice"

I practically couldn't keep in my 'aaaaawww' when he said that. Jazzy was in love.

How adorable.

All this love was making me miss my Caleb more and I could tell I was about to cry if we didn't change the subject.

But I didn't have to before Alice said,

"And this is my brother, Edward!"

Edward walked in and he was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. He had shocking green eyes, like Alice's, and unruly brownish hair, like Alice's, but hers was more styled into spikes.

He looked to be about 6'3, towering over the pixie and I, but still being shorter than Emmet by a long run.

I was shocked into silence by the man in front of me.

One thing popped into my head, though.

I never had this reaction about Caleb.

Edward Pov

"And this is my brother, Edward!"

I had just walked into the entry way missing all the other introductions, but all other sound was blocked out as soon as I saw Bella.

She was the most beautiful creature on this planet. She had long wavy, strawberry golden locks cascading down to her luscious waste. She had a nice, tanned body, with the Hale Family curves, and huge doe eyes. They were and amazing golden color, framed with incredibly thick black lashes.

I felt an electricity as soon as I neared her, like there was a wire, pulling us together.

And for the first time, I felt whole.

_**OK, I will update soon its just I have a lot of homework that I need to work on…but I have so many ideas for this story and I am so excited to get chapters out so it wont be too long till another one is out. **_

_**Please read, review, and enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

_Last time:_

_I felt an electricity as soon as I neared her, like there was a wire, pulling us together._

_And for the first time, I felt whole._

Edward POV

Present time:

I felt my glasses fogging up as I looked at her. It was an indescribable feeling that I hadn't felt before and it was great. It wasn't just lust, but I had plenty of that for her too, which was also new to me, but it was also the mysterious pull I had to her.

It felt like when I was near her another half of my soul had just come together. I wasn't religious, but I was a believer in soul mates and fate, and I knew she was the one.

It didn't matter if we hadn't even exchanged words yet, just looking at her, I could already see our like together.

And let me tell you, it would be a good one.

We would have 3 darling children, with bronze hair and golden eyes, or strawberry blonde with green eyes, and they would be the most beautiful, talented children in the world.

I would teach them everything, and they would grow up knowing how much there parents loved each other with is good. These days too many people get divorced.

I was broken out of my little fantasy by Bella clearing her throat.

Oh, who was I kidding. And amazing girl like her would never want a loser like me. That was all I was. A glasses wearing, smart, loser. And I always would be.

Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper already left back to the living room so we could have some privacy for introductions.

They probably planned on setting Bella and I up. Like that would happen.

She held out her perfectly tanned little hand, and when I put mine in to shake, I swore I let out a shocked gasp.

If I though the electric current was a lot just standing by her, it was nothing compared to touching her. It felt like a fire going through her body and into mine, reaching all the way down to my core. I felt like such a hormonal teenager then, which I was, because I was getting all riled up by just touching her hand.

Was this normal? Probably not.

She looked up at me in confusion and wonder, and there was another emotion in her eyes which I couldn't distinguish, but I could tell she too had felt this electric pull.

"H-h-ii I'm B-be-l-la" She stuttered out.

It only made her more adorable. Why would she stutter? She was the most perfect girl in the world and she had no reason to be nervous what so ever.

I, however, had reason to be nervous. Here I was talking to my dream girl for the first time and I almost had an orgasm by touching her hand. Great…

I realized we were still holding hands, not like I minded, and she did too so she looked down and released our hands.

I still had not introduced myself so I said in a hesitant voice,

"Hey, the names Cullen. Edward Cullen" WHAT THE FUCK?

Why the hell did I just say that? That was the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life. Bella apparently thought it was funny though because she doubled over laughing, the sweet angelic sounds caressing me.

Her laugh was the most angelic sound in the world, and it could draw so many peoples attention by the sensual appeal of it. Apparently, Rose, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper heard this because they came back in the entryway to find Bella keeled over laughing with tears streaming down her face while I stood above her admiring the sound.

What a weird moment.

"Uhh…Bella..are you okay" Asked Jasper looking at her in concern and then looking back at me in the confusion.

She seemed to sober up then, and taking the hand that Jasper held out, she stood up and looked at me. There was amusement in her eyes and I could also see that same other emotion I could not identify earlier.

After that, we all walked into Emmet's living room to watch some TV and play video games. Well, Bella kicked Emmet and Jasper's asses in video games , Rose and Alice shopped online, and I just blatantly stared at Bella.

I couldn't even believe someone like this exist. Most beautiful girls are stuck up and think they are too good for most things, but her is Bella, the most stunning person in the world, creaming the boys in video games.

I could see the deep concentration on her face, and every time she got points, her beautiful golden eyes lit up and her whole face split into a smile. But still, I could see something was distracting her.

After a while, we just all sat in a circle talking. Just mindless chatter, nothing important, until Rosalie said something that seemed to spike Bella's interest.

"So, Bella, did you know that this years family reunion is being held at our house in forks?" She said in excitement.

I had heard about these. Every year Jasper and Rose would leave to visit there family somewhere for a week and apparently there whole family was coming here this time.

"Oh, really? That's great! I cant wait to see them all again. Especially Jacob!" She said in a seductive voice.

Rosalie bust up laughing and Bella was letting out little giggles too.

I couldn't help the rise of jealousy that came out of me then. My Bella was excited to see another guy?? Wait, what? MY bella? She wasn't mine and she never would be.

I needed to stop getting my hopes up of anything happening. I wasn't good enough for her and she apparently had feelings for this Jacob guy.

"Who is Jacob?" I asked in anger. Whoa..

I could see everyone looking at me in confusion for my hostility, and shock, for I rarely spoke up or got angry. Except Jasper, he gave me an understanding and amused look, like he knew what I was feeling.

He had always been like that. Knowing what people were feeling and knowing how to calm people down. It was good to have sometimes and we sometimes joked around that he was an empath.

"Jacob is our grandmothers adopted son. So technically, he is our uncle, but since he is our age, we just call him Jacob. Bella and him are really close so that is why she is so excited. Why, Edward?"

I said the only thing that came to mind, which sounded so stupid.

"I don't know. I was just interested in Jacob. He might be interesting and I'd like to get to know him"

OH MY GOD!! I made it sound like I was gay. I sounded like I was interested in this Jacob dude and I most certainly wasn't.

Emmet looked like he was about to bust up laughing, Rose look repulsed, Jasper looked amused, and Alice looked like she understood something now.

Bella looked utterly shocked.

"You are gay!" Alice screamed in triumph.

I had to fix this. There was no way I was going to let them think I was gay.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I was just interesting in the subject of conversation." I said.

Wow…That was the worst excuse ever. Oh, well…

After that conversation started up again and soon enough Rose, Jasper and the lovely Bella had to go back to their house to be there when Bella's things arrived.

I said goodbye to them and when I was saying bye to Bella, she hugged me tight and I felt that same burning feeling. After she left I still felt this burning feeling go through me and I felt myself getting hard thinking about Bella.

_Oh… Great…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok, well, some of you might not like what is going to happen in this chapter and some might. Just remember, I love drama. There will be tons. Please, Please, Please review. It's what keeps me writing.**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

Bella Pov

As I lay in my new bed, snuggled in the covers, I thought about the day I had. I had met Rosalie and Jasper's friends, and they were amazing.

Emmet was the big brother I had always wanted. I had always hated being an only child and I finally felt like he could be that brother. He was absolutely perfect for Rosalie and I had a lot of fun playing around with him.

Alice was fantastic. Being around her made you want to smile and she was always sporting a big one of her own. She was a cheery, go-lucky girl but she was also very smart. She loved shopping and I could see her, Rose and I going on many shopping trips and becoming best friends.

And Edward…Best for last. He was great, but I wish he knew that himself. I could see he doubted his friends liking him, which was bullshit. I saw all the sibling love shining in their eyes when they looked at them. They were one big happy family. I had a feeling I was on my way to becoming part of it, too.

Maybe I could be with Edward. Woaahh…. I just left Caleb and I was already considering being with other guys. Maybe I never really did love Caleb as much as I thought I did. No, I was being Silly.

Just then my phone rang a tone I thought I would never hear again.

It was Caleb.

I wasn't sure if I should answer it or not. A long time ago, when we were starting our relationship, I told him I might move. We both agreed we didn't want to do long-distance relationships and would break up if I had to leave. We also agreed we wouldn't talk to each other because it would hurt to much.

Better to have a clean break.

So why was he calling now? The phone was about to go to voicemail when I made a split-second decision and answered the phone.

It was silent on the other line. All I could hear was heavy breathing. After a while he finally said something.

"Bella?" Wow… That's it?

"Caleb?" I guess I wasn't any better. But there wasn't really anything else to say. I waited for a while and he finally responded.

"Bella, I need you back, baby." He said in a desperate voice. I felt a huge smile spread onto my face at those words. I would want Caleb in my life, anyway possible. We had known each other forever, and were best friends a long time before we got together.

Then reality came crashing down.

"Caleb, we cant. It will hurt to much. I know we love each other, but long-distance will be to hard."

I heard him let out a shaky breath and then he said, "We can do it Bella, and besides, we wont have to worry about distance for long."

I was going to question him on what he said but before he said he hag to go and hung up. What did that mean? We wont have to worry about distance for long?

_**Next Day**_

__Today was the first day of school and I so excited. Most people would be extremely nervous, but I wasn't. I was very confident in myself and I never got nervous. Well, except around Edward. Ughh.

Rosalie quickly came into my room, already dressed. She looked great in a outfit that I had to have. It was red plaid tank that had a bow between the breast and flowed out. She also had on black skinny jeans and red ankle boots.

"Get dressed. We are leaving soon." She left as quickly as she entered.

I quickly got up and looked in to my closet. I wanted to look amazing but I didn't want to show off. What should I wear??? I found a cute little red summer dress that was tight fitting. it would show off my assets.

I paired it off with little black sandals and we were ready to go. We, meaning Jazz, Rose and I, climbed into Rosalies M3 and were on our way.

_**Edward Pov**_

__Alice, Emmet and I were just waiting in the school parking lot the next day. Everyone in the school was actually. By now, everyone had knew of the new students coming and everyone was excited.

This dinky little town didn't get many new students.

The red M3 pulled into the lot and everyone stared as they came out. Everyone let out a shocked gasp when they saw Bella, and I couldn't keep my own in either. Alice looked over and smirked at me.

This was so weird. I never had this reaction to girls. BOYS EITHER! But still, she made me feel so alive and whole, and tingly. Wow. That was gay.

Bella looked over at us and smiled. My heart skipped a beat and palms started sweating. She seemed to be ignoring the huge crowd watching her, I guess she was used to it by now.

Bella came over and gave me a hug. Wow. She must like me. Oh god. What do I do? She hugged me. Fire raced through me and I could barely disguise me moan. This girl made me want to come by just touching her.

And then my dreams were squashed when she went over and hugged Alice and Emmet, too. Bella already had our schedule so we all just walked into the main building together. Bella and I in the middle, and the other couples to the side of us.

I could already hear the whispers.

"Fuck me, I think I just jazzed in my pants."

"Oh my God. I am so dumping Victoria for that pussy. God, my panties are already creaming." That one was a girl.

"Is she with Edweirdo?"

I heard moaning coming from somewhere and I looked over at the source. Mike fucking Newton was jacking off against his car while looking at Bella.

WHAT THE FUCK!

His fucking dick was hanging out for everyone in the school to see as he screamed her name. By now, everyone had heard and was looking at him in shock and disgust. Who did this kind of shit?

Bella saw and walked over and what she did next shocked us all.

She grabbed his dick and started rubbing it up and down. He leaned down and put his head on her shoulder and started kissing her neck. He was pretty much convulsing against the car.

I didn't think Bella was that kind of girl.

I looked at the steady rhythm she had on his dick and imagined her pretty little hands doing that to me. Every other guy here was too.

Except Jasper. Maybe.

Just when he was going to come she stepped back and smirked. He looked at her in disbelief. That look changed to pain when she roughly kneed him in the groin. He fell on the ground in pain and said 'momma'.

I knew my Bella wasn't that kind of girl. Wait? My Bella?

I was crazy.

She walked over to us with a smirk on our face and we all burst out laughing.

The rest of the day was boring but the fun part was that Bella was my lab partner. I used to do the work alone because everyone else had a partner and I was smart. I didn't want to have to do all the work for some stupid person.

Bella was no where near stupid though. She was smarter than me and that was saying something. I was full of myself sometimes.

_**1 week later**_

__School proceeded to be about the same. Jessica and Lauren hated Bella with their entire being and tried to plot against her. Newton asked Bella out pretty much every day and she was getting very annoyed. He said he couldn't live without her or her hand in his life. Pathetic.

Right now Bella and were walking to her house after school on Monday. We had to do a biology project and since we were partners we had to do it together.

When we got closer we saw the house across the street from hers had finally sold and there was a moving truck out front. We walked over to the front of their house and out of no where a boy our age ran out.

He had shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes. When he saw Bella though his eyes turned bright and shining. He ran over and yelled,

"BELLA! I've missed you so much, my love. Now we can be together." He picked her up and she looked happy as a clam to.

They seemed to forget I was there as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him as they shared a passionate kiss.

I felt my heart and soul breaking and I didn't understand why.

Did I have feeling for Bella?

As he set her down and she looked over at me and smiled, I knew, I did. And it wasn't just a crush. I was falling deep.

But I knew as long and he made her happy, I would be quiet about my feelings.

Even if it killed me.

Well, that is what I was telling myself now anyways.

_**Tell me what you guys think about this new piece of drama to the story.**_

_**Peace out.**_

_**Pleas read and review.**_


End file.
